Last Promisse
by Lyriath Eowyn
Summary: Ed ainda se esforçava para acordar,seus olhos estavam pesados, embaçados,e cheios de lágrimas que ele não sabia por que raios estava derramando daquele jeito,como uma criança que acorda assustadadepois de um pesadelo....
1. Chapter 1

(...)Disclaimer(...)

Me viciei nessas fics,viu o que vocês fazem comigo?Não consigo parar de escrevê-las, que triste T.T FMA não é uma obra minha, pertence à Hiromu Arakawa.

Pelo menos não é mais uma das minhas song fics (viciada em song fic xD) ofereço essa fic pras minhas migas e pra você bom leitor que tiver paciência e deixar um review

Acho que essa história é um pouco parada, tanto que faz o tipo "To Heart", mas foi legal escrevê-la apesar de não ser exatamente original e começar com um propósito e terminar com outro.

(...)Last promisse-Sinopse(...)

"Ed ainda se esforçava para acordar,seus olhos estavam pesados, embaçados,e cheios de lágrimas que ele não sabia por que raios estava derramando daquele jeito,como uma criança que acorda assustada depois de um pesadelo..."

Universo Alternativo x Spoilers x Livre x Family style x Drama

(...)Chapter 01:Memórias adormecidas(...)

-Nii-san,acorda!Ed!- chamava alguém despertando o garoto de seus sonhos estranhos e talvez alegres, ele não sabia, na verdade nem se lembrava com o que estava sonhando, só sabia que alguém sorria.

-Não mamãe, ta quentinho-disse o garoto sonolento que ainda não havia aberto os olhos direito nem havia identificado a voz da pessoa que perturbava seus sonhos, estava claro agora, depois de tantos anos ele havia sonhado tranquilamente com o sorriso de sua mãe e com o calor dos braços dela, era mais uma lembrança que, por sorte, não virou pesadelo aquela noite.

-Ma - mamãe?Que história é essa?-perguntou o garoto que o acordava, aquela doce voz feminina que tinha ficado esquecida por anos havia se transformado na voz de Alphonse, Ed abria os olhos devagar e via o rosto embaçado de seu irmão mais novo sorrindo para ele, Al havia percebido Ed estava sonhando com sua falecida mãe, um pesar estranho tomou conta dos olhos e do sorriso do garoto, Ed ainda se esforçava para acordar, seus olhos estavam pesados, embaçados, e cheios de lágrimas que ele não sabia por que raios estava derramando daquele jeito,como uma criança que acorda assustada

depois de um pesadelo.

-Nii-san, acorde!Você esqueceu?-perguntava Alphonse tentado despertar seu irmão mais velho que se agarrava aquele sonho com toda a força e teimosia que seu pequeno corpo possuía.

-A?o que?Esqueceu?- perguntou Ed tentando abrir os olhos mais uma vez, dessa vez ele conseguiu, mas ainda estava tão sonolento...

-Ah Nii-san, não me diga que esqueceu?

-Esqueci do que Al?-perguntou Ed despertando quase que totalmente do seu sonho, que mais parecia uma lembrança muito antiga, talvez do tempo em que ele era só um bebê ou só uma criança insegura nos braços da mãe que o seguravam doce e carinhosamente,sim,era isso,ele sonhou que estava de volta aos braços de sua amada e falecida mãe,era estranho como depois de tanto tempo ele havia se lembrado disso.

-Do aniversário de morte da mamãe- respondeu Al - Hoje vai fazer 10 anos que a mamãe morreu-explicou Al com uma voz triste como se quisesse chorar, essa ferida nunca havia cicatrizado totalmente no coração deles

-10 anos?Tan-tanto tempo?- Ed estava surpreso,parecia que sua noção de tempo tinha desaparecido,ele não sabia que fazia tanto tempo assim é estranho como no inicio parece que nunca vamos esquecer a pessoa amada, mas depois ela vai desaparecendo aos poucos e cada dia pensamos menos nela,e então chega um dia que esquecemos quase completamente da pessoa que um dia nos segurou nos braços e nos fez dormir em noites tempestuosas,e é nesse momento que nós nos perguntamos como fomos esquecer de algo assim...

-Sim nii-san, hoje nós vamos visitar o cemitério, a vovó disse que iria nos acompanhar você ainda se lembra não é?

-Mais ou menos -bocejou Ed - vou lembrar melhor assim que acordar-disse ele com a intenção de parecer uma piada,agora ele se lembrava por que tinha voltado a Resembool, era pra ter sido surpresa mas ele mesmo havia esquecido

de uma data tão importante,der repente a idéia de que Trisha havia morrido há muito tempo e de que não mais voltaria não pareceu mais tão assustadora, talvez eles pudessem aprender a conviver com isso algum dia, porém doía muito pensar que ele havia esquecido do aniversário de morte dela.

-Ah nii-san, já passa das 10h00min AM, você dormiu bastante hoje - falou Al olhando para o relógio em cima do criado-mudo do lado da cama.

-Já? 10h00min AM?- Ed bocejou novamente, havia ficado tão envolvido com seu sonho que não havia percebido o tempo passar.

-Você precisava descansar, não dormiu nada nessas ultimas semanas-lembrou Al, ele havia descoberto sobre a insônia de seu irmão, e a essa altura deveria estar contente por ele ter dormido um pouco mais.

-Por isso que me deixou dormir... espertinho é impossível esconder algo de você Al-riu Ed percebendo que cada vez se tornava mais difícil esconder os problemas de seu irmão mais novo.

-Nii-san,quando estiver pronto nós estamos lhe esperando lá embaixo- disse Al que agora saia do quarto,tinha decidido deixar seu irmão sozinho, provavelmente com a esperança de que ele se vestisse adequadamente ao menos uma vez, pensando bem, a única vez que ele tinha visto seu irmão vestido direito foi no funeral da mãe deles...

-Tá- respondeu Ed vendo seu irmão fechar a porta, ele ainda sentia sono e o sol estava alto no céu como sempre, Resembool sempre foi um lugar muito calmo, talvez por isso ele tivesse conseguido dormir bem daquela vez.Ed levantou-se, bocejou novamente, era uma pena acordar de um sonho bom, mesmo assim acordou e abriu a janela,ele

viu Winry brincando com Dan no jardim, era bom saber que nada tinha mudado, ou pelo menos não parecia, a não ser pela amiga de infância que agora era uma mulher em todos os sentidos, e até mesmo Ed que sempre fora um pouco insensível e até desligado nesses assuntos havia percebido isso.


	2. Chapter 2

**(...)Chapter 02: Fico surpreso ao ver o quanto você cresceu(...)**

**Estou ganhando um pouco de reconhecimento? Verdade ? Ai, não sabem o quanto fico feliz pelos reviews,**

**si,aceito o conselho de usar períodos mais curtos - e agradeço muito a todos vocês!**

**Claro, desculpem a demora, a fic estava passando por revisões, ortografia e cia sabem?Passei tanto tempo**

**deixando-a abandonada que esqueci o final que eu queria . ' baka! Não se preocupem, já bolei outro!! **

**Acho que tah mais kawaii!**

**Edward ficou olhando Dan e Winry correndo, ele não era de parar para observa-la, mas ele e Alphonse haviam chegado um pouco tarde no dia anterior e mau tiveram chance de se falar, na verdade mau haviam trocado palavras, talvez aquela fosse a chance.**

**-Acordou dorminhoco?- gritou Winry percebendo que Ed estava olhando para ela, Ed voltou a sí por um instante, ainda**

**estava um pouco lento.**

**-Ei!Não sou dorminhoco!- gritou Ed de volta com um pouco de bom-humor,Dan latiu ao ouvir a voz dele.-Bom dia amigão!-falou Ed para o cachorro para provocar sua amiga.**

**-Bom dia para você também!!!- retribuiu Winry agindo infantilmente,**

**-Tá que seja!- falou Ed acenando com seu braço de metal que brilhava refletindo a luz do sol e saindo da janela para escovar os dentes e se preparar para descer. "Esse bobo não mudou quase nada" pensou a garota ao vê-lo desaparecer de lá, ela saiu do jardim e entrou com Dan em casa, Winry adoraria dar uma geral na prótese de Ed assim que ele descesse**

**-Bom dia vovó- disse Ed entrando na cozinha e encontrando Pinako à beira do fogão,ela já começava a preparar o almoço,ele realmente havia acordado tarde.**

**-Bom dia garoto,acordou tarde hoje-observou Pinako com um sorriso ao ver que Ed ainda estava sonolento**

**-Precisava dormir um pouco- respondeu Ed em defesa própria,mas a velha senhora sabia que ele vivia dormindo quando podia ou simplesmente tinha chance, mas mesmo assim, Pinako não podia negar que Ed era um garoto esforçado quando queria, principalmente para aprender alquimia, mas apesar de esforçado era também teimoso, terrivelmente teimosos para alguém tão pequeno.**

**-Quer tomar café?- perguntou Pinako com um sorriso adivinhando a resposta de seu guloso convidado que sorriu abertamente como se dissesse "Claro",ela pegou o pedaço de torta que tinha guardado para Ed -Foi a Winry que preparou- advertiu Pinako como se dissesse "é melhor gostar" **

**-Vou tomar cuidado- riu Ed pensando na própria piada,ele falava como se ela fosse tão perigosa com culinária como quando tinha uma chave inglesa nas mãos.**

**-Tomar cuidado com que Ed?- perguntou Winry que aparentemente tinha ouvido tudo e estava parada em pé ao lado do garoto com uma chave inglesa na mão, Ed gelou,ficou paralisado por um minuto, ela provavelmente o acertaria com a chave inglesa se ele pisasse na bola.**

**-Está bonita-disse Ed lembrando-se do único recurso que lhe veio a mente ao reparar nas roupas dela.**

**-Sei?Diz isso pra tentar escapar é?- Apesar de gostar de elogios,Winry não caiu nessa.**

**-Não,é que você cresceu- observou Ed corando levemente, principalmente por saber que Pinako estava ouvindo isso e provavelmente iria falar algo que deixaria os dois sem graça.**

**-Cresci?- perguntou ela querendo saber até onde isso iria chegar.**

**-Er...-Ed já havia perdido as palavras quase que completamente, não sabia mais o que dizer e não iria ficar elogiando, afinal, já estava acostumado a receber pancadas na cabeça, principalmente com aquela velha chave inglesa que algum dia iria entortar e Winry perderia sua principal arma contra ele (esse era um dos sonhos dele!) mas provavelmente ela tinha outras, então não ia adiantar nada desejar que algo assim acontecesse.**

**-Quero dar uma olhada no seu braço depois do café- disse Winry,ou melhor ordenou Winry que odiava receber criticas quanto ao seu modo de cozinhar, Ed ficou surpreso por sair dessa ileso, seus olhos seguiram a garota intrigados até onde pode, estranhamente ele não viu Al, mas seu irmão logo apareceria, pensou Ed virando-se e mordendo um pedaço da torta que estava boa, por mais que ele gozasse com ela sabia que a garota tinha jeito para cozinhar.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Só eu mesma pra escrever coisas assim...meio flufy?(é assim que se escreve? xD**

**espero que estejam gostando da fic **

**próximo capitulo vai ser melhor ok?**

**Continuem lendo (please xD)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
